


My Absolute Idiot

by junphiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Donuts, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junphiles/pseuds/junphiles
Summary: Despite being in a relationship for long time, Bokuto Koutarou couldn't find a way to propose the one and only Akaashi Keiji. He thought asking Kuroo will be the best decision to receive a helping hand. After all, those two share the same remaining brain cells. However, that's not the case for Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	My Absolute Idiot

Bokuto's brain didn't seem to function well that day.

When he woke up in the morning, he thought it would be an amazing day. Although passing another day may seemed boring for him at first, he somehow managed to overcome every day's boredom ever since he met Akaashi.

Bokuto didn't care much about his hobbies during his college days, which is surprising for all his alumnus to hear since he knew Bokuto was an airhead and sports addict in high school. Whenever people got the chance to ask him why, he just said that he felt apologetic for his parents who struggled with his education fees. From that moment, Bokuto learned to hold back from chasing his dream to be an athlete and study business instead. Everything felt dull at first, but after spending nights studying while doing internships, he successfully graduated with a satisfactory result. He was all about sport back then, but he eventually lost interest in that field.

The following months after his graduation, Bokuto spent the majority of his time applying for jobs in different companies. As expected, nothing is easy. Bokuto couldn't remember how many times he got rejected before finally secured his place in a decent sportswear company.

Until this day he never regretted himself for not giving up because not only he got a well-paid job, he also found someone special.

By special he meant Akaashi Keiji.

From the first time he landed his eyes on that particularly pretty boy at the company's parking lot, his heart began to beat extraordinarily fast. Akaashi's beauty blinded him as he lost his footing and fell afterwards right next to his motorcycle.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked. His face looked concerned but frightened at the same time.

Bokuto couldn't function upon hearing Akaashi's words. That was the first time he talked to him and that's all that matters. Even if Bokuto ever get himself stuck in a vending machine with 30 cans of soda, he would still have something to brag about because a man as beautiful as the world's prettiest man talked to him first.

"What's your name?" he asked for his name rather than calling the ambulance.

"I don't think that's important now. How's your legs? Any pain? Discomfort?" he shot him with questions as he tapped his fingers lightly to his legs, making sure there's nothing peculiar there.

Bokuto pulled his legs instead. "I want to know your name."

Akaashi sighed. He didn't have any choice. "Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. May I know your name too?"

"Bokuto Koutarou."

From that embarrassing encounter, Bokuto braced himself for the upcoming days he spent with Akaashi. Although Bokuto's position in the office was higher than Akaashi, he couldn't help but get nervous whenever their eyes met. Brushing the nervousness aside, Bokuto attempted many times to get Akaashi's attention.

He used pick up lines at first, but Akaashi didn't give him any response. Then he tried asking him to have lunch together, but Akaashi always seemed like he's only focusing on the plate of food. He even tried to pick up Akaashi to work, but Akaashi refused by saying it's a futile effort since their houses were too far apart.

Akaashi was hard to please. However, Bokuto didn't backed off even once because Akaashi never brushed him off. The progress was rather slow, but it's still progress whatsoever.

The first time Akaashi showed interest in Bokuto was from the moment they had a meeting at the office. They were discussing about launching a new sports product that would distinguish them from any other sportswear company. Yes, the product they were talking about was indeed a knee pad.

It's not like the company didn't sell knee pads before. In fact, they did. It's just some people thought the knee pads were boring due to the lack of designs. Therefore in the meeting, they mentioned about thigh high knee pads. Some people said that it's unnecessary since they're basically just knee pads, but longer, whereas some others agreed with the suggestion.

That time they were having difficulty in making a decision. However, Bokuto couldn't see the problem with the haters. He loved the idea of thigh high knee pads, especially since Hinata designed them. He was getting pissed off with some people, thus he decided to wear them for the sake of demonstrating the benefits of thigh high knee pads and how would such thing would be an outstanding merit for the company.

Akaashi remembered that day so well. It was a historical day. Seeing Bokuto's legs wrapped nicely in those knee pads gave Akaashi a weird feeling inside his stomach. Butterflies inside his stomach; roaming his insides as his cheeks tinted in a shade of pink.

From that experience alone, Akaashi began to no longer ignore the older. He would give his attention to the weird boy without regrets whatsoever. His feelings began to develop altogether as time went by. Bokuto too, was feeling on top of his world.

They started dating soon after. Even if it sounded like a rushed decision, neither of them regretted their decision. Dating comes with ups and downs. Sometimes they struggled to get through it together, but most of the times they managed to overcome all the difficulties they had together. Those years of togetherness helped them cope with every day's skirmish in peace.

Being together for so long, Bokuto wished to develop their relationship to another level. After all, it's been an amazing six years since they dated. He couldn't find a reason not to have him wholly. With this feeling inside his stomach, he secretly searched for a way to propose to him.

The thing is, Bokuto wanted it to be special. However, he knew so well how Akaashi didn't enjoy being in the center of attention. Therefore he must think carefully about his approach.

That's when he called his buddy, Kuroo.

"Hey, Bro!" Bokuto smiled when he heard Kuroo's familiar voice over the phone's speaker.

He beamed cheerfully. "Hey hey hey!"

He could hear Kuroo laughing on the other line. "Bro, how have you been? It's been a while since you last called. Are you pregnant or something?" he asked his spiky haired friend.

"Good," he replied, "but actually I need your help." His voice sounded serious.

Kuroo tilted his head. "Oya oya oya? What's this?"

"I—" His words got clogged up in his throat. "I plan to propose Akaashi and you must help me or else I might combust."

Bokuto thought he couldn't get more embarrassed, but when he heard Kuroo's pterodactyl noises filling his eardrums, he knew he was screwed. Nevertheless, he brushed those feelings away because he needed Kuroo's help more than anything else in the world.

"Bro, that's so gay, I love it." A grin was plastered on Kuroo's face, in which Bokuto couldn't see. "Actually I have an idea."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"Yup," he confirmed.

Turning off the phone's speaker, Bokuto listened carefully to each and every word Kuroo said to him regarding to his plan. He made sure Akaashi was nowhere to be seen so that the idea wouldn't be spilled. Well, it's not like Akaashi would get interested in their conversation. First of all, he doesn't like the idea of eavesdropping other people's businesses. Lastly, he wasn't interested, especially when the situation includes Kuroo and Bokuto. In Akaashi's mind, Kuroo was a spawn of a devil.

After successfully memorized the plan, Bokuto didn't waste time to buy a wedding ring and a bouquet of flowers for his soon to be husband. He also checked both of their schedules to make sure everything's okay or else he might embarrass himself.

It was another beautiful Sunday morning, yet there's no rain falling. In fact, the sky was bright, with clouds accompanying the sunshine that made the weather less hot, but not too humid as well.

Perfect for a date.

Nervous as ever, Bokuto walked himself to Akaashi's room. He had informed about their date beforehand, yet he was still nervous about the following plan afterwards. Just as he was about to knock on his door, Akaashi opened the door at the exact time.

"AGASHHEE, YOU SHOCKED ME!" Poor Bokuto was startled upon being overly flustered from the moment he woke up.

Akaashi put his hands on Bokuto's shoulders. "Bokuto-san, are you okay?" Judging from his voice, he was genuinely concerned regarding to Bokuto's wellbeing.

Still thinking about the plan, Bokuto immediately retreated as if nothing had happened. Instead, he grabbed a hold of Akaashi's left hand and intertwined their fingers. He made a look to ensure his boyfriend he's perfectly fine when he's not. Although he realized Akaashi could read his expressions, he still grabbed ahold of his hand tightly to prevent further questioning from the latter.

"Come on! We're gonna get those donuts before they ran out." Bokuto rushed him, which Akaashi could only reply with a horrified look. Thank goodness they liked each other.

"Bokuto-san, it's still early," he replied, "they might not open yet."

The older shook his head. "Nope, we're not going to that lame donut shop. We're going to Kuroo's."

Hearing Kuroo's name in this situation confused him even more. At this point, he just let Bokuto do whatever he wanted and took him wherever he desired because asking questions wouldn't satisfy his curiosity any longer.

Steps after steps, Akaashi's pace started to slow down. Meanwhile, Bokuto acted like nothing's wrong, not to his surprise. That boy had always been so energetic when he's not in his dejected mode. Even in their love making sessions, Bokuto's stamina never disappeared, contrary to himself who seemed to grow tired in every occasions. Sometimes he wondered why did the older choose him instead of someone whose energy would match him. His answers were all the same. He would only say that no one is as perfect as him. Coming from his mouth, those words didn't sound convincing at the first place. Nonetheless after being together for years, Bokuto never once wavered his statement and Akaashi found it very precious.

Upon noticing his lover was nowhere at sight, Bokuto stepped backwards, literally backwards to get Akaashi to walk again.

The younger leaned his arms on Bokuto's broad shoulders. "Wait, Bokuto-san. I'm really tired." The weariness that was surrounding him appeared more noticeable as he was breathing so hard, Bokuto could clearly hear each exhales from the poor boy in front of him.

Bokuto's hands made their way to the latter's forehead. Slowly, he massaged his head, giving a perplexed gaze. Akaashi didn't react.

"Is it because of last night?" he pondered, "was I that rough?" The latter swatted his hands away in reflex.

Akaashi's cheeks flushed red. "Let's n-not talk about that in public." His eyes traveled back and forth, though there were nobody else there.

This isn't going well according to plan, thought Bokuto. The walk wasn't supposed to be that tiring. It's just he lacked brain cells to consider the consequences of his own actions. If he remembered how low Akaashi's stamina was, he wouldn't have fucked him so hard last night. Not knowing what to do next, he ended up blaming his dick for getting excited over the smallest things Akaashi did to him.

An idea eventually appeared itself. "Akaashi, would you like me to carry you?"

He thought his cheeks couldn't get anymore redder. Boy, he was so wrong. "Bokuto-san, you don't have to do that. I'm heavier than you think I am." He covered his face in embarrassment.

"I know you would say that." He squatted down so that Akaashi could climb to his back. "Hop on. Sex consumes more energy than carrying a beautiful boy on my back to eat donuts."

"O-okay, Bokuto-san," he stuttered again, obviously flustered. As told, he climbed to Bokuto's back, then wrapped his arms and legs around his lover's buff body.

Grinning, Bokuto dashed to Kuroo's brand new donut shop with Akaashi on his back. Aside from feeling embarrassed, it actually felt ecstatic to be on Bokuto's back. He even secretly touched Bokuto's arms to feel his biceps, his favorite part. Although his spiky hair kind of narrowed his sight, he didn't care. Truthfully, Akaashi's never paid attention to where they were heading for. As long as he could experience this forever, his attention wouldn't shift from the person's carrying him.

It's all fun and games until they arrived at the destination. Dropping his body from the thrilling adventure he was in, the two walked inside Kuroo's establishment with a curious look plastered on their previously sapped glances.

"Yo, welcome owl couple!" Kuroo's voice echoed throughout the room. Gladly no one was there yet. "Have a seat. I'll treat you two as a gift for being early."

Akaashi sat at the farthest seat next to the window. Bokuto followed him. "Kuroo-san, since when did you run this business?"

Glazing the donuts, Kuroo answered, "Not long, but don't get it wrong," he reminded, "it's not my business, it's Yaku, Kai, and I. We just recently started the business out of boredom."

"Hmm..." Akaashi mused. On the other hand, Bokuto was sweating in nervousness. His anxiety kept creeping in every time he thought about proceeding the plan to propose Akaashi. He invested a lot of his time to prepare this.

He couldn't afford to fail. No way. He was not mentally prepared to face such failure.

Getting Akaashi to Kuroo's place and have him eat donuts with him was the easy part of the plan. The difficult part comes afterwards.

The couple waved their goodbye to Kuroo as they headed outside the donut shop. They walked slowly through the quieter route instead of using the main road which can get a little noisy at this hour.

Akaashi walked beside his jumpy boyfriend, hands holding tightly beneath the burning sunlight. The temperature didn't seem to bother both parties as they walked like how normal people would walk on every day's life.

Akaashi had always liked this kind of quiet late morning strolls. For him, taking meaningless detours felt like a voyage he could only experience with the older. Although Akaashi was known for his calm attitude and beautiful face, none of those aspects matter to him. His principle had always been the same, to have a beautiful personality rather than beautiful face, though he's grateful for his looks by all means.

Having people called him beautiful wasn't a brand new thing. It didn't shock him. He was aware of his own beauty and tried not to stand out too much. In spite of all the efforts, those compliments still came as usual. However with Bokuto, things were a bit different. Instead of calling him beautiful, Bokuto's first compliment to Akaashi wasn't about his face. He mentioned how grateful he was to have Akaashi in this world that made his world beautiful. The word 'beautiful' was mentioned as well, but in a different way that made him special compared to the rest.

"Bokuto-san, I—" His sentence got cut off upon meeting eyes with a scary looking stranger. His legs automatically stopped moving, same goes for Bokuto.

The stranger eyed them from the top of their head, down to their trembling legs. Bokuto and Akaashi stood there frozen awkwardly, completely forgot what to do. The stranger didn't look elsewhere. His eyes were fixated on them, then he locked eyes with Bokuto's golden ones.

"You." He pointed at Bokuto. "Bokuto Koutarou, right?"

Akaashi's eyes widened in fear. "How do you know—" Again he was cut off mid-talking.

"Yes," said Bokuto. "What business do you have with us?" He put his left arm in front of Akaashi in a form of protection.

Shit, Akaashi was about to lose his mind.

The stranger replied with a disturbingly loud laughter. "You have no rights to ask me that when you owe me ten millions and still haven't paid a single penny." He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Bokuto lowered his head. "Please..." He sounded weak. "Let me go just this once."

"That's the fifth time you said that." This time, he retorted his gaze to the frozen Akaashi. "Are you embarrassed to tell your little boyfriend that your whole life has been a lie? Are you scared of him dumping you because you've been living your petty life as a fucking liar this whole time?"

Fists clenched in determination, Akaashi braced himself to speak up. "I'll pay it," he stated, though knowing he didn't have that amount of money to pay him.

He shook his head. "No," he refused, "this is between us, not you." He pushed Akaashi's frail body backwards. Akaashi stumbled and fell in the process.

"It's okay, Akaashi," Bokuto ensured. "I'll do whatever you want."

The man pursed a self satisfied smirk. "Lick my shoes."

"No!" Akaashi shouted from behind. Bokuto didn't listen as he kneeled down on one knee to the man's foot level, prepared to lick them.

Unable to accept the situation, Akaashi rushed to stand right in front of Bokuto so that he couldn't lick that stranger's shoes. With a sad expression, he faced Bokuto who was still kneeling down, looking dejected as ever.

Out of all scenarios running in Akaashi's mind, nothing came close as this one. To his surprise, Bokuto grabbed a box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a shiny looking ring with a diamond that formed a tiny owl at the top.

Still standing on one knee, Bokuto asked, "Keiji, will you marry me?"

"Huh?" Akaashi failed to process all the things that's happening to him.

From his back, the same stranger handed him a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere. Before Akaashi could question him, the man disappeared faster than his beating heart.

Ignoring the weird things around him, Akaashi swore he heard Bokuto called him "Keiji" and the word "marry" at the same time.

Bokuto asked him again, "Keiji, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

It wasn't like Akaashi to just accept without giving further interrogations. However at that time, everything seemed to have stopped moving all in once. Throughout years of being together, getting married to the man kneeling in front of him was kind of a dream comes true. He's been waiting for this day to happen, though he didn't expect Bokuto to did it in a very peculiar way he could've imagined.

"Yes, Koutarou," he finally replied, "I will marry you."

They stayed silent like that until a sound of camera's shutter brought them back to reality. Their gazes moved to the source of sound altogether.

"Perfect," said a familiar voice. Then Kuroo began to show himself from behind the bushes. "Congratulations!" He hugged them both.

"Wait, you planned this too? What the hell is happening here?" Akaashi shot him a glare.

Kuroo chuckled. "Yes, I planned this with Bokuto and thank goodness we're successful." The two bros high fived each other on the butt.

"You were acting?" he said in disbelief. "You're so good, though. Are you taking acting classes?" The aftermath of getting tricked was still lingering in his head.

Bokuto pouted. "Yes, but I genuinely got scared because his acting was so on point. I was actually afraid at that time."

"Sounds like you," Kuroo teased his friend.

He scratched his nape. "But trust me. I'm proposing you for real. Just like my feelings for you, everything's real except for that scenario."

Hearing Bokuto's desperate voice in convincing Akaashi that everything's real made his heart flutter. The purity in Bokuto always made him fall even deeper for the boy.

"Kuroo, we can talk later. Can you please go for a minute?" he whispered to Kuroo's ear. The mentioned boy simply nodded in understatement and left them alone to have some privacy.

Bokuto stood up, putting the ring to Akaashi's ring finger. Akaashi smiled when he saw the ring up closer. The owl appeared cuter when it's seen up close. Everything about the ring reminded him of the man he truly loved the most. He wanted to treasure this moment for eternity.

"Keiji, may I kiss you?" His eyes sparkled.

He nodded. "Yes, Koutarou. You may."

Bokuto closed the gap between them as he captured Akaashi's soft lips with his hungry ones. They closed their eyes while their lips touched. Holding Akaashi's body like he's the most precious man in the universe, Bokuto's tongue traveled inside of Akaashi's mouth. The latter was as passionate as Bokuto was. Circling his arms around Bokuto's shoulder, he ruffled his spiky hair when he felt Bokuto's going further and further. He melted into the kiss because of the sweet memories they had faced together. He's going to marry Bokuto. That reality hit him like a truck.

They let go of each other as soon as they ran out of breath. Bokuto took this chance to placed a quick peck on his forehead, nose, and lips as he cupped Akaashi's cheeks.

Soon they headed back, but without getting caught up in a sticky situation with a stranger. This time, there's no more acting, no more scenarios. Everything was as real as it would go.

On the other hand, the paid actor who earlier had to put up an act with Bokuto also headed home, feeling successful as ever, though that experience alone was also embarrassing and scary for him.

"I didn't get paid enough for this."

┉┉


End file.
